A stolen moment
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: An AU one shot which looks at what might have happened if Dup had not walked in on Ed & Rosie. No adult content but suggestion thereof. An Ed/Rosie pairing fanfic.


**A stolen moment**

**An AU one shot which looks at what might have happened if Dup had not walked in on Ed & Rosie. No adult content but suggestion thereof.**

Ed followed Rosie from the animal hospital. He had not meant to upset her and he felt bad. She had seemed unusually sensitive that day and he wanted to apologise which was unusual for him since Ed Lynch rarely apologised; especially when he knew he was in the right.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Rosie sniffed and Ed noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"You can tell me it's none of my business," Ed said, "But you seem very upset and if it's anything to do with me I apologise."

"It's alright; I'm just a bit over sensitive at the moment,"

"You can tell me it's none of my business but if I can help you in any way."

Rosie began to cry and Ed put his arm around her.

"I'm just not as good as I thought I was," she replied, "I failed my pathology module and if I don't pass the retake I'm finished; they won't let me qualify and it will all have been for nothing. I just don't know how to tell my dad because he will be so disappointed in me, that's why I made that mistake just now; lack of confidence."

"Rosie, you are so much better than you think you are," Ed breathed, "I have been really impressed by what I have seen you do so far. I am inspired by your passion and a lot of young vets would not attempt half the procedures that I have seen you do. "He drew her close to him and she felt strangely faint as she looked into his intense blue eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Ed. Before I came to Africa I didn't really know where my life was going but when I saw the difference my dad was making out here I decided I wanted to be a vet and now it's as good as over."

"As it happens pathology was my best subject when I was at vet school. If you want I can tutor you and help you so you will pass. Danny doesn't even have to know,"

"Would you have time, Ed?" her voice was hesitant, "you are so busy here,"

"Rosie, you are worth making time for. Please, let me help you,"

OO

Rosie let him pull her into his arms and she put hers around him.

He held her close; just soothing her and she felt his lips brush her dark hair. She was momentarily confused. She was young enough to be his daughter and she didn't make a habit of being attracted to much older men but Ed was attractive; tall and lean, blonde and blue-eyed. He had very muscular, strong forearms and she flushed realising she had been subconsciously studying him. He was here and Max was not. No one knew that she and Max were going through divorce proceedings; things were still relatively amicable. It was just a matter of fact that they wanted different things. Rosie still loved him but realised that he was not the right man for her. He did not really share or understand her ambitions. When she had lost the baby as a result of the elephant encounter he had not understood why she had to go back to working with the animals and blamed the elephant for her subsequent miscarriage. Having sold his bar to Fatani should have spelt it out to Rosie that he had no intention of ever coming back to the area but she had ignored this obvious pointer as she simply saw it as moving on

It was a while since she had been close to anyone and having Ed's strong arms around her felt so good. She leaned close to him; intoxicated by his cologne mingled with a trace of the disinfectant he had used to clean the operating table. Ed closed his eyes for a moment. He could smell her perfume and her clean soapy smell and it made him feel light-headed. It was a long time since he had held a woman in his arms and it felt good. She was younger than women he usually preferred and she was his business partner's daughter as well as being married. This was not a good idea, he reasoned, but she had not pushed him away or told him where to go. He sensed that she had needed to talk and be comforted so he felt no qualms about being the man who had come to her aid.

She pressed close to him and Ed felt himself trembling slightly.

She kissed him suddenly; it was unexpected but to feel her mouth on his made him feel good. He explored her mouth in turn, probing with his tongue as his lips moved to caress her throat, moved up to nibble her ear lobe before going back to her mouth. Rosie melted into him.

"Ed," she breathed.

"I am very sorry; I should not have allowed you to do that," he said.

"Why? You weren't exactly protesting," Rosie smiled.

"Maybe I wasn't but it doesn't look good. You're married and my business partner's daughter. The atmosphere here is tense enough without us adding to it."

"Actually Max and I are getting a divorce; we want different things," Rosie breathed, She looked into Ed's eyes. "I can't lie and say I find you unattractive, Ed, because quite simply you are gorgeous and I fancy the pants off you but nothing will happen until or unless we both want it to."

"It would not be sensible,"

"Things like this rarely are, Ed, but I think we are both adult enough to know what we want."

They kissed again; a deep lingering kiss and when it broke they were both trembling.

She did not want him to let go of her so she held onto him just that little bit tighter; relishing the feel of his hands as they stroked her back, tracing her spine with his fingertips as he pulled her closer. Rosie melted into him and stroked his back in turn; enjoying the feel of the hard sinewy muscles in his back and shoulders. She felt him shiver.

"We need to talk," Ed said.

"I know we do,"

They reluctantly parted company knowing that they would both treasure the memory of that stolen moment.


End file.
